TP3MO1 Cirkulation, föreläsningsanteckningar 4
=Tryck= image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-26 kl. 11.45.01.png Hur kommer blodet tillbaka till hjärtat med tanke på att trycket i fötterna är så högt? Venerna är försedda med klaffar som gör att blodet bara kan färdas i en riktning. =Venernas funktion – klaffar= image:venklaffar.jpg * Venklaffar finns i armar, ben * Enkelriktar blodflödet * Leder blod från ytliga till djupare vener via klafförsedda perforanter' När klaffarna inte fungerar bra uppstår åderbrock. =Muskelpumpen= När musklerna används så kommer de att trycka på kärlen. Eftersom vätskan bara kan färdas åt ett håll så kommer musklernas kontraktion och rörelse att pressa blodet uppåt mot hjärtat. = = =Respirationspump= Även våra andningsrörelser främjar återflödet till hjärtat. image:muskelpump.jpg = = =Muskelpumpen – ett perifert hjärta= Bilden ska visa hur väl muskelpumpen faktist fungerar. Bilden visar först muskel i vila, där är trycket 50 mmHg, hänsyn är taget till den hydrostatiska tryckpelaren. Sedan kontraheras muskeln och efter kontraktionen stängs klaffarna. Det innebär att området förkortas, varje klaff skärmar av ett område och det gör att trycket blir lägre, höjden på vätskepelaren har förkortats. Att röra på sig gör alltså arbetet med att föra blodet tillbaka till hjärtat mer effektivt. //Ventrycket är 10 mmHg, trycket minskar efter kontraktion och stängda klaffar.// =image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-26 kl. 23.55.02.png = = = =Muskelpumpen: Ventrycket i foten faller vid fotrörelser= Ett försök gjort på fysiologen på GU som visar effektiviteten in muskelpumpen i en fot. Om en står still för länge så kommer blodflödet att minska och det kan resultera i att en soldat som stått stilla länge på sin post svimmar. Om en har åderbrock så fungerar även klaffsystemet sämre från början kärlen är sladdriga. Då är de extra viktigt med regelbunden rörelse. Det är viktigt att försöka röra kroppsdelar om en behöver vara still en längre period. Till exempel vid en flygresa, eller vid graviditet (då risen för tromber ökar). Detta förklarar funktionen av stödstrumpor och varför de verkligen kan vara till nytta. Strumpan ger tryck och stöd som hjälper till att fungera lite liknande som en muskelkontraktion. Det är trendigt just nu med kompressionstajts och strumpor att använda vid idrottsutövning. Om det fungerar eller ej tvistas det om. Utan att ha läst några studier så får vi lämna frågan lite öppen. Men rent teoretiskt så borde vår effektiva muskelpump motverka effekten av utåtfiltration på grund av vasodilationen som sker vid ansträngning. image:muskelpumpfot.jpg =Blodtrycksreglering= Blodtrycket är stabilt över längre tid men inte i kortare perioder image:blodlängre.jpg height: 297" Kretsloppsstyrningens tre nivåer =Central styrning= Adekvata svar på yttre stimuli - hypotalamus kommer altid att spela en roll, det är den som bestämmer. Känslor som t.ex rädsla kan ta sig fysiska uttryck. =Reflexkontroll (hjärnstam)= Reglera perfusionstrycket Reglera kretsloppets fyllning =Lokal kontroll= Ombesörja adekvat organperfusion image:CNSconrollevel.jpg =Kretsloppets styrning= image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-27 kl. 00.06.49.png = = =Nervös kontroll av kretsloppet= Anatomisk bakgrund: * Aortabågen innerveras av sensoriska nervfibrer som löper i nervus vagus (10:e kranialnerven) och har sina centrala nervändslut i medulla oblongata (förlängda märgen). Sinnesreceptorerna kallas för sinus aorticus. * Arteria carotis communis delar sig i två grenar d.v.s. arteria carotis interna '''och '''externa. Bifurkationen innerveras av sinusnerven, som är en sensorisk nerv och löper till medulla oblongata (via nervus glossopharyngeus (9:e kranialnerven)). * Sinnesreceptorerna kallas för sinus caroticus. * Sinnesreceptorerna i sinus aorticus och sinus caroticus, som för övrigt är mekanoreceptorer, skickar hela tiden information om blodtrycket till medulla oblongata i form av nervimpulser. * Ansamlingen av neuron i medulla oblongata '''som '''reglerar hjärt- och kärlaktivitet '''går under benämningen '''kardiovaskulärt centrum. * I kardiovaskulärt centrum ingår en grupp av nervceller som vill sänka (depressorarean) och en annan som vill höja blodtrycket (pressorarean). * Dessutom finns här grupper av nervceller '''som vill '''sänka hjärtats slagfrekvens (kardioinhibitoriskt centrum). * Från pressor- och depressorarean i förlängda märgen går efferenta nerver (bulbospinala banor) till ryggmärgen och synapsar med columna intermediolateralis som innehåller det sympatiska nervsystemets cellkroppar. Härifrån utgår således de preganglionära sympatiska neuronen. =Sensorer= * Tryck (aortabågen, carotisbulben/bifurkationen), baroreceptorer = högtrycksreceptorer - informationen skickas till hjärnstammen/förlängda märgen * Volym (i hjärtat) en form av tryckreceptor, men de finns i hjärtat och reagerar egentligen på hjärtats fyllning = volymreceptor = lågtrycksreceptorer =Afferenter= * Vagus (X) =Tolkning av signalerna= * VMC i medulla oblongata - signalerna tolkas i vaso-motorcentrum =Efferenter= * Sympatikus * Parasympatikus =Effektorer - ger olika svar för att kunna återställa trycket= * Blodkärl * Hjärta * Njure * Binjure image:nervöskontroll.jpg =Baroreceptor funktion= =Bakgrund:= Pressorarean är alltid aktiv och skickar hela tiden nervimpulser till de sympatiska nerverna. Pressorarean stimulerar de sympatiska nervfibrerna. Kärlen har ju alltid en muskeltonus och är alltid mer eller mindre aktiverade av sympatikus. Depressorareans aktivitet varierar beroende på aktiviteten i de uppåtgående sensoriska nerverna (baroreceptorerna) till kardiovaskulärt centrum. Depressorarean hämmar de sympatiska nervfibrerna. Kardioinhibitoriskt centrum skickar nervimpulser till hjärtat (förmaken) via parasympatiska nervfibrer som löper i nervus vagus. Signalerna dämpar hjärtaktiviteten (minskar slagfrekvensen) =Baroreceptorer känner av trycket.= Om trycket är högt kommer sinnesreceptorerna i sinus aorticus och sinus caroticus avfyra fler (tätare) impulser till kardiovaskulärt centrum än vid normalt artärtryck. Informationen kommer till VMC som tolkar detta som för högt tryck och som så då skickar parasympatiska signaler via vagusnerven till sinusnoden om att sinusnoden ska dämpa slagfrekvensen. Sympatikus kommer också att avlastas, det kommer att ske ett minskat sympatiskt utflöde med vasodilatation som följd. Kärltonusen minskar och kärlen relaxerar och dilaterar som följd. Kroppen kommer alltså att sänka trycket genom att: a) minska hjärtminutvolymen (via beta-2 receptorer) b) minska den totala perifera resistansen (via alfa-1 receptorer) Tvärtom kommer att ske om trycket blir för lågt. image:baroreceptor.jpg image:baroreceptor2.jpg =Högtrycksreceptorerna stabiliserar blodtrycket= Baroreceptorerna ökar eller minskar sin frekvens beroende på trycket. Men de fungerar bara inom vissa intervall. Deras normalläge är att operera mellan 70-140. Om trycket är under 70 så kommer baroreceptorerna inte att kunna reagera på det. (Då finns det andra system som kan hjälpa till.) Om trycket konstant ligger högt så kommer deras känslighet att förskjutas, baroreceptorerna kommer att tycka att ett tryck på runt 120 är normalt i stället för att ligga runt 100. Då kommer receptorerna att sträva efter att vi ska ligga på ett tryck på runt 120. Det är inte bra eftersom det sliter på hjärta och kärl. Graferna nedan visar mätning på en kanin. I den undre grafen visas hur det ser ut normalt. Trycket varierar mellan ca 80 - 120. I den övre grafen har nerven tagits bort och utan baroreceptorer fluktuerar trycket mellan 50 och 200. Det är inte bra eftersom det inte ger ett stadigt och bra flöde till kroppens organ. Allt som sker via nervimulser sker snabbt. Det är snabba kompensationsmekanismer. Långsamma kompensationsmekanismer är till exempel renin-angiotensin systemet. image:Denevation.jpg =Volymsreceptorer= Det vi ska veta är att de myeliniserade hjärtaffereneterna framför allt har effekt på ADH. ADH = antideuretiskt hormon, varierar beroende på om vi behöver spara eller göra oss av med vätska. De omyeliniserade har framför allt effekt på kärltonus * Sträckkänsliga strukturer. Sitter där trycket är lågt (lågtrycksreceptorer), men blir ett mått på volym = volymsreceptorer * Myeliniserade hjärtafferenter: ffa effekt på ADH. * Omyeliniserade hjärtafferenter: ffa effekt på kärltonus i skelettmuskel = = Myeliniserade hjärtafferenter =Registrerar ökad fyllnad i förmaken= * tolkas som för mkt volym * hämmad ADH sekretion (vasopressin) * ökad vattenutsöndring via njurarna Ger takykardi (Bainbridge-reflexen) image:vmc.jpg Omyeliniserade hjärtafferenter =Reagerar på kammarfyllnad.= (För stor fyllnad av hjärtat ) * Aktivering → Påverkar kärltonus i ffa skelettmuskel → vasodilatation (Till viss del även mag-tarm-kanal) njure (reninsekretion, minskar renin utsöndring → gör sig av med mer Na + H2O) * Kan aktiveras farmakologiskt (veratridin, Bezold-Jarish-reflexen) * Kan aktiveras vid myokardischemi och paradoxalt vid låg kammarfyllnad (vaso-vagal synkope) //The circles indicate the relative contribution of the baro-receptor reflex (BR)// //and the un-myelinised vagal afferents (shaded area) for the different organ-systems//image:omyl.jpg image:Skärmavbild 2015-03-27 kl. 00.39.33.png =Kemoreceptorer= Det finns även kemoreceptorer som sitter ungefär där baroreceptorerna sitter. De är känsliga för högt CO2 och låg nivå av syrgas. Men de är mer känsliga för CO2. Det är därför som en säger att en ska andas i en påse om en hyperventilerar. Om en hyperventilerar får en in för mycket syre, blodkärlen drar ihop sig och en får obehagskänslor i kroppen. Om en andas i en påse får en tillbaka en del av den utandade koldioxiden. Trots att en då andas med högre frekvens än vad det finns behov av kommer balansen att behållas någorlunda och en slipper att svimma. image:kemorec.jpg ='Kardiovaskulära “program” i CNS'= Defence reaction – Svar på ytte hot som skall avvärjas. Ökad vakenhet (“Arousal reaction”). Kontroll av territoriet. Aggression. ↑ NA, A, renin, gonadotropiner, testosteron, oxytocin. Defeat reaction – Svaret när man förlorar kontrollen. Hippocampus. Passiv. Ger upp territoriet. ↑ ACTH, kortikosteronk. ↓ gonadotropiner, testosteron. Playing dead reaction – aktivering av gyrus cinguli och projektion till medullära depressorarean. Defence reaction i vissa djur (opossum). Opossumråttans fiende är björn. Den har inte så mycket att sätta emot. Men björnar äter inte kadaver, så att spela död är effektivt. Starkt depressorsvar, bradykardi, vasodilatation, respirationshämning. Motsvaras av emotionell svimning hos människan? Dykreflexen – I huvudsak styrd från medullan men med viktiga inflöden från hypotalamus och det limbiska systemet. Utlöses av receptorer i trigeminusområdet när dessa sänks under vatten; förstärks av kemoreceptorstimuli. Markerad perifer vasokonstriktion, bradykardi och reducerad minutvolym. Leder till ett hjärt-lung-kretslopp. Mest uttalat hos dykande djur som sälar, valar, ankor, men kan också utlösas i människan (babysim) kanske är det förstärkt hos fridykare. image:svimmaspruta.jpg image:getter.jpg //(Här är de svimmande getterna igen. Se tidigare anteckningar.)//